


Until You Are Home

by imkibalicious



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brief mention of drugs, Cussing, Fluff, Gen, Highschool AU, Original Characters - Freeform, Problematic Household, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkibalicious/pseuds/imkibalicious
Summary: Beca and Chloe have been neighbours for as long as they can remember. They've never interacted much through their childhood, but that's about to change however... What happens when Beca's family starts falling apart and curious blue eyes witness all of it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not sure if I should be doing this. It's only my second try at writing fanfiction but my brain has been shouting at me since last night, throwing me ideas for this from every direction and I'm giving in, hah. I hope this is enjoyable and I'll try to update as much as I can without giving up on the story.

 

 

 

It's been difficult for a while.  
  
  
  
Fuck that, it's been difficult for as long as she can remember, but it has become especially tiring since last year, and Beca's getting exhausted.  
  
  
  
Each and every morning, Beca wakes up to screaming and shouting. And if she can fall asleep peacefully, she'd believe Christmas had come early this year. She doesn't know why though, but her parents just don't get along anymore. And sure, it breaks her inside, but she doesn't want them to split up either way. Her family has always been fucked up and she's come to accept that.  
  
  
  
She started accepting that they stopped having dinner together - most nights, Beca even has to order takeout. She started accepting the fact that she has to walk to school every morning and walk back home at the end of the day, since her parents can't agree on who should drive her to school and pick her up once she's out.  
  
  
  
And she's always accepted the fact that music is her only friend, the only thing able to drown out the fighting in the background and give her a reason to keep holding on.  
  
  
  
Music has never let her down.  
  
  
  
When she was still a child, things weren't as bad - as hard as that might be to believe.  
Her parents fought, of course, but every family did... right? Maybe not as often as them, but it was still a reasonable amount of fighting, Beca thought - or maybe she just grew used to it to the point where she thought it was normal. Her parents disagreed about almost everything, but they did recognize Beca's passion for music. So on her seventh birthday, her mother started teaching her how to play the piano - which Beca picked up on ridiculously fast, but having a music teacher for a mother had gone a long way on the matter. And from then on, music and Beca worked as one.  
  
  
  
The older she got, the more she wanted to learn about the music world out there, and after getting an acoustic guitar for her tenth birthday, her parents decided it was about time Beca got her own mixing equipment. And she got it next year when she turned eleven. From then on, she put her heart and soul into any and everything she 'produced', allowing music to take her places she has never been before, away from all the drama and fighting at home - which had become **too** regular over the years.  
  
  
  
Part of her thought it was her fault.  
  
  
  
Let's face it. If her parents really despised each other this much, they wouldn't have gotten married and decided to have a child together. No. This **had to be** Beca's fault - at least that's what she told herself - still does. And the older she got, the worse the shouting became. And how frequently it happened? That was ridiculous.  
  
  
  
So yeah, it had to be her fault. She didn't know why though, she had no idea what she had done, but in her early teens, she'd lock herself in her bedroom, crying into her pillow and bitting down on the cushion to muffle any screaming or sobbing that might have spilled from her lips back then. But now though? She keeps it to herself. Crying means weakness and Beca isn't weak. She hates to think of herself that way, so no. She doesn't cry. Instead, she lets music take her away and when not even her headphones can drown out her parents fighting in the background, she grabs some sleeping medicine from the top shelf of the bathroom's cupboard and go to bed.  
  
  
  
Sometimes wishing not to wake up in the next morning because she can't take this anymore.  
  
  
  
  
But she is strong.  
  
  
  
  
She knows better.  
  
  
  
  
She'll wake up next morning and face whatever obstacles life has for her that day.  
  
  
  
  
And by the end of it, after surviving all that shit? She'll show the world her middle finger before readying herself for another day.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Today would be no different.

  
  
  
The ringing coming from her alarm clock brings Beca back from her slumber and she groans into the mattress, pulling her pillow over her head to cover her spiked ears. But God knows that's not enough for what's yet to come.  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you so complicated?!", she hears her mom shouting downstairs.  
  
  
  
"I'm complicated?! You've been unemployed for, what, three years now? And you can't take her to school?!", she hears her dad faintly reply back from downstairs, but the sound gets louder as he stomps upstairs and Beca knows it's time to get up when the door to her bedroom swings open. "Becs-", but before her dad can say anything else, Beca's interrupting him.  
  
  
  
"Got it.", she mumbles still against the mattress, raising a thumbs up-shaped hand into the air, only sitting up when the door clicks shut again. A heavy sigh escapes her lips as she brings both hands to her face, rubbing her eyes before steely blue hues start scanning her room, searching for what to wear.  
  
  
  
  
She knows, deep down, that her parents love her... or they don't hate her in the way they hate each other, at least. The way they talk to one another isn't the same when they're talking to their daughter - unless she's gone out of her way to piss them off which, once she grew up and started rebelling against her family situation, started happening a little too often, both at school and at home.  
Luckily, this is her last year in highschool. And she's determined to leave this place as soon as possible and move to LA to start a life of her own, leaving the shitty one she has lived so far in Queens. It's not that the place is that bad, but her memories here have been awful so far. And so were the people.  
  
  
  
Well, most people.  
  
  
  
She hears a buzzing sound come from her nightstand and she reaches for her phone, immediately unlocking it to reveal the text she has just received.  
  
  
  
  
_Jesse [7:42AM]: Rise and shine, loser. ;)_  
  
_Beca [7:43AM]: I'm not ready for you yet, piss off._  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so maybe music isn't her **only** friend.  
  
  
  
She has her own little group at school - yes, all four of them. And Jesse knows exactly what he was doing when he texted Beca this early in the morning, especially on a school day. But he also knows what she had gone through for most of her life. He is well aware of her family situation and he thought it was the least he could do, to be there by herside and be the best friend he could possibly be. And she's grateful for him. Not that she'd ever admit it, God no, what a tragedy that would be. Instead, she punches his arm in a playful way and rolls her eyes whenever he says something goofy or does something just as dorky. But she loves him, really. As **friends** though.  
  
  
  
It hadn't been long since Beca had come to terms with her sexuality. But she has to admit, she still feels... off, every now and again. It just... it doesn't feel right? It does in a way, but it also feels weird. For the most part, she had been pushed to like the opposite gender and dress classy. But the latter stopped when Beca's parents gave her the freedom to pick her own outfits. That's when she tossed everything she owned in the garbage, and welcomed dark skinny jeans, flannels and tanktops into her life. Some boy-ish sweaters and hoodies for the winter, maybe some sweatpants on a lazy day. And she felt comfortable with herself then. Somedays, when she's feeling especially good, she'll add a snapback to her outfit.  
However, when she got into highschool and started paying a little too much attention to the girls in her PE class, that was the night when she lost it and called Jesse late at night, panicking because...  
  
  
  
  
_"Oh God, what if I'm gay?!"_  
  
  
  
And Jesse hadn't said anything for a while, no. Instead of giving his best friend his best advice, he had burst into laughter right there on her face. And she had been pissed because she wasn't _"fucking around"_ , that she meant this. That's when Jesse calmed down and,  
  
  
  
_"Okay, okay._ _Well, if you really are gay, then I won't be able to get in your pants at prom."_  
  
  
  
That's what he had told her and, ridiculously enough? It had calmed her down. Because Jesse could be an asshole, but he knew her better than anyone else, and he always knew what to say. And he'd always be there to support and help her, but never judge her.  
  
  
  
  
And yeah, she loves this goof.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Beca gets to her locker, she feels relief sweep through her. In a weird way. Weird because she's at school. How could she possibly feel relieved? But at least she isn't home, right? She doesn't have to deal with the constant fighting, with the constant need to run away, and that thought alone brings her peace. It brings her peace to know that she still has eight more hours before she has to deal with what she has dealt with so many times before.  
  
  
  
  
And when strong arms wrap her from behind, all her problems and worries vanish, replaced by a high squeak as she slaps the familiar hands that are currently holding her 2 feet above the floor - okay, maybe it isn't 2 feet; Beca's just **kind of** short, which doesn't help her situation.  
  
  
  
"Dude!", she barks and finally pushes the boy's hands away when he sets her back down, straightening her clothes while she turns to him. Her signature grumpy look takes over her features - her bottom lip pushed forward slightly into a pout as she furrows her brows, locking her gaze with his.  
  
  
  
"What?", it slips from Jesse's lips in the form of a soft chuckle. His boy-ish smile dances on his lips now while he reaches for the brunette's cheek, squeezing it gently with one hand. "It's only been one week since school started and I've missed you all summer.", he admits with ease and grins proudly when Beca smacks his hand away again but he manages to dodge it just in time. "What can I say? I missed my girl.", and with that, he wraps one arm over her shoulder whilst his free hand ruffles her dark brown locks into a big mess with a laugh, and Beca is quick to protest.  
  
  
  
"I'm not your girl!", she squeaks out and pushes him away, desperately trying to fix her hair after his act of craziness. Completely unnecessary act of craziness, might she add. And she makes sure he knows how unnecessary it had been to her, offering her best friend a roll of her eyes and a dissatisfied scoff. "Why do you insist in calling me that, anyway?", she doesn't meant to **actually** ask him that, it kind of just slips. But she might as well just accept his answer instead of regretting her question.  
  
  
  
"Well, you see.", he starts a little too casually for her own liking, like he had expected her to ask him the question at some point. She can't help but smirk faintly and roll her eyes again after getting her English books and locking her assigned locker afterwards. "I'm looking out for you.", he finishes so matter-of-factly, like what he had meant had been so obvious to her, but he catches the confused look Beca is shooting him just in time to elaborate. "Until you get yourself a nice girl, I'll be the one taking care of you.", pride in his voice as he finishes.  
  
  
  
Beca can already feel her ears start to burn, because yes, he just said that. That she would, eventually, get herself a nice girl. It isn't a big deal, she's had crushes and girlfriends before, but whenever he brought it up, it felt... real. This is who she is and she's going to have to live with herself for the rest of her life.  
  
  
  
Oh God...  
  
  
  
At least she has a supportive best friend.  
  
  
  
"What?!", she bites her teeth together and shakes her head after her brain processes what he just said; a crimson colour takes over her pale cheeks as she holds a hand up to stop him from saying anything else. "Okay, first of all, I don't need you to take care of me. Or anyone for that matter... But especially you.", she feels his arm wrap over her shoulder again as the two start making their way to English class. "And second, I-"  
  
  
  
"Wouldn't you want **that** to take care of you though?"  
  
  
  
"What...", she starts and frowns at her best friend's interruption when he stops on his tracks, but Beca is quick to follow his gaze. And once she finds the person he's refering to, the brunette chockes on her own breath, coughing out afterwards to regain her posture before she speaks up again, cutting through his laughter. "Yeah, sure... Dude, she's my **neighbour**! I've known her my whole life, that'd just be...", she shakes her head, finally managing to tear her gaze from this particular redhead. "Don't be gross."  
  
  
  
Jesse must have noticed how worked up Beca got after his suggestion because he's reaching from behind her again, but this time, he grabs both sides of her head, forcing her to set her gaze on said girl again. "Yeah, okay Becs. She's been your neighbour your whole life and you've barely spoken to her?", and by now, Beca just wants to crawl out of her own skin, because it's just getting **a little** too hot in her shoes, too uncomfortable. But her wide steely blue hues can't look away. Not even if she tried. "Look at her. Adolescence is doing her a ton of favours, body wise.", he wiggles his brows suggestively and smirks knowingly, because yes, Beca hasn't tried to look away yet. "And she's head cheerleader this year. What else could you possibly want? Funny, smart, kind... hot-"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, okay Jesse.", finally shaking her head and slipping away from his grasp, Beca keeps making her way down the hall. "Even if I tried to get her attention, she wouldn't even look at me. Like you said, she's head cheerleader.", she laughs shortly and bitterly, making sure Jesse would hear her as he catches up to her. "Besides, she's got a boyfriend, you know? Who also happens to lead the football team. Did you know that?", she arches a single eyebrow and looks up at her best friend with a smug expression. But before he can answer her question, she holds her index up to stop him from replying - or evern try to. "Actually, you know what? If you're so interested in her, why don't you try and get the girl? God knows you desperately need to get some soon.", she teases with a smirk, waiting for his reply but Jesse's mouth simply hangs slightly open at the brunette's last confession.  
  
  
  
"I do **not** need to get laid! I'm perfectly fine on my own.", he shoots back and walks past Beca; his boy-ish grin back onto his features as he speaks up again. "And everyone knows Chloe Beale isn't that innocent.", the confession is followed by another confused look coming from Beca and she catches up to her best friend immediately before the two reach their English classroom.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?", she frowns slightly and moves to the back of the room with Jesse sitting beside her. She never tears her gaze from his face, curious to what he has yet to explain to her.  
  
  
  
"Everyone with a social life", and Beca gives him a dirty look at that to which Jesse replies with a wink, "knows that she hooked up with, at least, one girl during summer-", and before he can explain any further, a loud gasp slips past Beca's lips, not believing his words for a second.  
  
  
  
Not until he tells her the whole story, that is.  
  
  
  
  
Long story short, it was at a party. Obviously. Drunk highschool students could only mean trouble, especially when left alone for the whole weekend, and well, that weekend had been no exception. A little past midnight, a group of people were gathered around the kitchen table, and apparently they had been playing truth or dare. And that's when it all went down. As always, the game would start with some innocent kissing here and there, but as the game picked up, the dares started getting incredibly heated and the people playing only got drunker by the minute. Chloe had been no exception that night either. In fact, she was dared to spend her '7 minutes in heaven' with some girl by the nearest closet and she had gone with it. But what was supposed to be seven minutes turned into fifteen and people were done waiting. So they had sent the owner of the house to go and check what was up, finding a half-naked redhead pinning said girl to the back of the closet, attacking her victim's neck.  
  
  
  
  
And before Beca can [naturally] come back to her senses, the teacher is walking inside, breaking the brunette from her thoughts as her mouth falls slightly agape. The corner of her lips curl up at the edges as she looks back in Jesse's direction - Jesse who looks way too proud of himself for telling said story, as if he had been the one standing in the other girl's position. Beca ignores the look on his face, however, finally speaking up in the form of a whisper.  
  
  
  
"No way."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bitch to write, I'm so sorry if it looks bad... The next chapter will, hopefully, be better. I already know what I want to do with it, but my brain does an awful job at writing down my ideas, hah...
> 
> Also, college/school (?) is starting for me soon, like, in 2 days, and my schedule is kinda busy. I'll update as much as I can, don't worry!

 

 

 

Chloe Beale's life is a fairytale. And she's the protagonist.  
  
  
  
Except her fairytale doesn't have an 'evil character'. Because everyone who knows Chloe, knows they have no reason to ever hate her or even **dislike** her in the slightest.  
  
  
  
Chloe's life is a fairytale and she's the princess.  
  
  
  
No, really. Everyone who's ever layed their eyes on the redhead, knows she's the real life version of a Disney princess. She's got that perfect hair that never fails to look good - even if she just finished running the mile or had to wrestle sharks. And if you look into her eyes for too long, you'd feel like you're under some sort of spell. Her physique is something else that never fails to have everyone fall head over heels for this girl - both males and females.  
  
  
  
All in all, Chloe is a princess.  
  
  
  
And she's got her prince charming. Tom. Although most people see him as a dickhead, Chloe can't agree with that logic, can't see it. He's everything a girl could possibly want, and she's lucky to have him, to call him her boyfriend. The boy has it all. He's got the 'bad boy' look, that smirk, but inside he knows how to treat his princess. Takes her on multiple dates. Surprises her with gifts - usually pricey ones. Knows exactly what to do and when to do it. Knows what to say to have all the girls crawling after him, and he doesn't even have to try. Much like his girlfriend, Tom's a natural at what he does. From treating his girl right, to leading the football team and work their way up to victory every year. He's perfect, and she's lucky to have him, she thinks.  
  
  
  
Chloe's life is a fairytale.  
  
  
  
And her and Tom are princess and prince of Queens High.  
  
  
  
Chloe's life is a fairytale.  
  
  
  
But there's something Tom isn't telling her. And that something will turn her fairytale into a nightmare if she ever finds out.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chloe wakes up as soon as she feels the morning soon making its way inside her room. And she smiles.  
  
  
  
She smiles because it's just the beginning of the school year and she **adores** school. She loves the school spirit - even more now that she's head cheerleader this year. The competition starts a flame in her heart and makes her whole body burn with excitment, wondering what's yet to come. Because she's never done this before. And she has to thank her best friend, Aubrey, for helping her get into the cheerleading squad.  
  
  
  
Mr. Posen, as Chloe knows, runs the school. So Aubrey found a way to get Chloe into the squad - especially because the redhead was constantly bringing it up last year. It'd often go like...  
  
  
  
  
_"Bree... Wouldn't it be totes awesome if I tried for the cheerleading squad next year? It looks fun, and besides, it'd look great on my college resume!"_  
  
  
  
And Chloe had meant every single word. Being the excited goofball she is, she was always looking forward to tell Aubrey what's going on inside her head. Especially when she knew Aubrey wouldn't hold back and tell Chloe exactly what she thought when it came to the redhead's - often crazy - ideas.  
  
  
  
_"I think it's great, Chlo. I'll help you get there, I promise."_  
  
  
  
And Chloe couldn't have asked for a better best friend.  
  
  
  
  
The memories bring her back and she smiles even wider than before, reminded that she'll be introduced to the squad today. And that thought alone is enough to bring the redhead to her feet as she jumps from her bed, and quickly makes her way to the bathroom so she can get ready for the school day. She showers in a little less than fifteen minutes, jamming out to The Neigbourhood's 'Sweater Weather', followed by Ed Sheeran's 'Shape Of You' as she steps out of the shower and wraps herself in a towel, ready to pick an outfit for the day - turns out she goes for her pale blue dress and white Converse.  
  
  
  
Then she hears shouting. And she knows exactly what this is all about.  
  
  
  
With a heavy sigh, she makes her way to one of the bedroom windows that's turned to the front yard and watches her neighbor start making her way to school as she pulls her headphones from around her neck and over her head. Beca, as Chloe has come to know, isn't as bad as everyone thinks. As bad as everyone wants Beca to think. It's been almost 18 years since they've lived next to each and the redhead can easily read the brunette even though they don't talk much. Or not as much anymore.  
  
  
  
Growing up in a small and close neighborhood, everyone gets invited to any and everything that happens next door. And everytime it was someone's kid's birthday, **everyone** got invited. So, Beca's parents always invited Chloe, just like Chloe's parents invited Beca over (along with the rest of the neighbors, of course.) And during this time - only when they were little kids - they might have been considered to be each other's friends. Or almost. Because Beca never let anyone in. Ever. Which, now that Chloe thinks about it and knows her reasons, makes the redhead a little glum. She can't imagine growing up in a house where your parents don't love each other anymore, because she's grown used to parents that give Chloe everything she wants, and give her the love she needs.  
  
  
  
And she watches Beca walk away until she's out of sight. Chloe knows she has to walk to school each day, again, because of her parents. She might consider offering the brunette a ride someday...  
  
  
  
For now, she walks away from the window and makes her way over to her bed when she hears her phone beeping with a new message. A warm and toothy smile immediately makes its way onto her features when she sees who the message's from.  
  
  
  
  
_Tom [7:59AM]: Morning, babe. Sorry I can't give you a ride to school today, but I'll see you soon. Love you._  
  
  
  
  
Oh.  
  
  
  
As soon as the smile crept onto her features, it was gone as soon as she read the message. It's not like Chloe's the type of girlfriend to get mad over the smallest of things, she's actually pretty reasonable when it comes to relationships. But this thing with Tom, his absence, has come to happen way more often than she'd like to admit. And she's not sure what to make of it. If this is actually a normal thing, or if something's off. It feels off. But she'd never let him know that.  
  
  
  
  
_Chloe [8:02AM]: That's okay! Love you too and see you at school! xoxo_  
  
  
  
  
She drops her phone to the bed with a heavy sigh and makes her way to her bedroom door.  
  
  
  
"Dad! Be ready in ten minutes!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When she steps out of her dad's car, she spots Aubrey right away at the door waiting for Chloe and the redhead beams, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's frame. The taller of the two doesn't hesitate and returns the warm embrace. "Goodmorning.", they step away from each other and start making their way inside the building as Aubrey speaks up again. "How was your weekend?"  
  
  
  
The redhead shrugs, followed by a heavy sigh that draws all of Aubrey's attention onto her. "It was fine, I mean...", she makes a brief pause to open her locker. "Tom is acting weird. I don't know.", she furrows her brows slightly at the thought, pulling out her Psychology book and Aubrey mirrors her best friend's actions with a questioning look on her face.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
Chloe sighs again and Aubrey looks in her direction after shutting her locker. "I don't know, he...", she feels her eyes start to burn and a knot forming in the back of her throat and she has to take a deep breath before speaking up again. "He didn't even come over this weekend, you know? And he always does.", she shuts her locker and starts leading their way to Psychology class. "He used to spend as much time as he could with me. He used to **try** , Bree."  
  
  
  
Aubrey's green hues soften when she notices Chloe's glazed stare, immediately taking her best friend's hand into her own and giving it a tight squeeze. "Oh, Chlo! I'm sure it's nothing.", she hears the redhead scoff beside her and decides to elaborate on what she meant. "He's captain this year. Maybe he's just busy?", and noticing the hopeful look her best friend is throwing her, Aubrey smiles softly and continues. "I'm sure he doesn't mean to upset you, don't worry.", she finishes and wraps her best friend in a tight hug again, pulling away shortly after.  
  
  
  
Chloe doesn't hesitate to fall into her best friend's warm embrace and sighs softly one more time into her shoulder, giving a gentle nod of her head. "I guess so... But I'll talk to him later, don't worry. Thanks, Bree.", she smiles warmly now as the two come to a stop, having arrived their destination. When Chloe notices the time on her phone, she realizes they still have some time to hang around before walking in.  
  
  
  
And she was going to ask about Aubrey's weekend, she really was. But then she spots Beca in the hallway, walking next to Jesse under his embrace. And she takes in the friendly interaction. Aubrey follows her best friend's gaze and scoffs.  
  
  
  
"God, they're **so**  weird.", the blonde speaks up again and looks away with a roll of her eyes. Chloe, however, keeps watching until they walk away - much like she had watched Beca this morning as the girl made her way to school.  
  
  
  
"Her parents were fighting again this morning, you know.", taking a deep breath, she finally looks away from where her gaze has been glued to for a little over a minute and looks up at the blonde. "I don't... I don't get it.", frowning slightly, the redhead looks down at her feet. Her brain going ten miles a minute, running over all the options she's able to come up with, trying to understand what could possibly happen in someone's marriage that's enough to destroy someone's life - their child's life - to the point where they shut [almost] everybody out.  
  
  
  
"Why do you care anyway?", Aubrey asks bitterly and scoffs one last time before she starts making her way inside the room after the teacher walks in - Chloe follows shortly after.  
  
  
  
  
And she doesn't know why she cares.  
  
  
  
  
But she cares.  
  
  
  
  
_A lot._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, scream at me on Tumblr if you want, @xlonely-star.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now we're getting to the story. I hope this is enjoyable and not too angsty... :^)

 

 

 

The school day goes by **painfully** slowly.  
  
  
  
And when Beca thinks  _'painfully slowly'_ , she's mostly referring to the _'painful'_ part.  
  
  
  
Because the world thought it'd be a good idea to gather all the seniors in the gym - under Mr. Posen's command, of course - and have the football coach introduce his team **and** the cheerleading squad to the rest of the students. Now there's something Beca couldn't possibly handle. It's already bad enough that she's forced to be here, stuck here for one long hour before lunch, watching the cheerleaders present themselves to the school, but of-fucking-course, Chloe Beale has to be one of them.  
  
  
  
And it doesn't matter.  
  
  
  
It really doesn't matter, but just like Jesse said before, adolescence **really** is doing her a ton of favours. Favours that won't go unnoticed by Beca, and the brunette  **almost** feels like a creep, eyeing her neighbor up and down, but that part of her brain - the rational part - has been locked away, replaced by her 'horny 13-year-old boy' thoughts. And she absolutely hates herself for it, but she can't help it but notice just how well the cheerleading uniform fits the redhead.  
  
  
  
She notices how tight the shirt is in all the right places as the redhead stands tall among the others girls with her hands pressed to her hips. Notices how ridiculously short the uniform shorts look on her, revealing the redhead's porcelain thighs as she sways her hips from one side to the other carelessly while she listens to the coach talk. Notices the way her red hair is tied up in a messy bun, leaving a couple of strands of hair dancing loosely around her face. Notices the excited gleam in the redhead's ocean eyes - and she almost smiles at that. And she was sure she could drink in this image of her neighbor all day. Weren't it for Jesse's interruption, that is.  
  
  
  
  
"Beca."  
  
  
  
And it takes the DJ a second too long to look away from the redhead's frame. "Uhm?", she hums distractedly and finally finds the power to look away, setting her gaze on Jesse's face. And, as ridiculous as it is, she needs to blink a few times before her vision focuses on her best friend's face - her mind shoving away all thoughts of Chloe as she notices the knowing smirk dancing on his lips. "What?"  
  
  
  
"You're staring.", he says a little too certain of himself. Something that has the brunette shaking her head a little too fast, a little too embarrassed, and Jesse most certainly picks up on that because he's chuckling now, loud and freely as he leans in closer to Beca to whisper, "At Chloe."  
  
  
  
"Dude!", it leaves her lips in the form of a **loud** squeak. And she notices it was a little too loud when she realizes they have half of the gym staring at them, but she does nothing to stop the fist that's directed at the boy's upper arm. She hears the hiss that escapes Jesse's lips through gritted teeth after her act of violence, but she doesn't pity him for one second. Instead, she reaches for the collar of his shirt and pulls him closer to her, just enough so she can whisper in his ear. "I was **not** staring, and I swear to God, one more word about her and I...", and she stops right there.  
  
  
  
Because she doesn't know what she'd do.  
  
  
  
Only because he's absolutely right, and **God** , she fucking hates it.  
  
  
  
So she lets him go, growling low under her breath as she stands up, dragging him with her by the front of his shirt. "Let's just go, I'm done with this circus.", she admits and she **almost** convinces herself. Almost. But before she can stop it, she's risking a glance over her shoulder, spotting Chloe one last time before walking out of the gym to start leading their way to the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
  
And Jesse's smirking again.  
  
  
  
  
But she doesn't have to know that.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When they get to the cafeteria, they spot their group in their usual table and immediately make their way towards them.  
  
  
  
The group is greeted by Beca's signature grumpy look - Jesse's been teasing her about Chloe all the way here, how is she not supposed to be grumpy? - and by Jesse's overly excited grin as he fist bumps Bonnie, JD and Nick respectively.  
  
  
  
And yeah, their group is odd. But they've stuck together since their freshman year, so they're kind of the best friends Beca's ever had.  
  
  
  
  
Jesse being her favourite movie dork. And although their first encounter was slightly disastrous - because he constanly forced himself onto her, forcing her to be in this friendship with him - Beca eventually opened up to him and his boy-ish grin that, without a doubt, would win any girl over. It wasn't just his natural charm that got to Beca, though. He's pretty loyal too and soon enough, she told him all about her problems at home and explained to him just how fucked up her family is, and although she'd never admit it, Jesse knows it's something that affects the brunette deeply. So he tries to be there for her. And she's grateful for him - _despite his regular teasing_.  
  
  
  
But surely and eventually, Beca opened up to the rest of them and now they're inseparable.  
  
  
  
Bonnie's the quiet one of the group, the type of girl who's always focused on reading some sort of Sci-Fi book or drowning in homework. And she's **too** good, Beca thinks. She's always had great grades since their freshman year and she's always in a good mood, always ready to help out anyone in need - literally anyone. And where Beca's the shorter member of the group, Bonnie follows closely after her. But that's pretty much the only thing they have in common - despite the natural brown wavy hair. Instead, Bonnie's eyes are filled with a dark green colour and her skin is naturally dark, just a little bit over the tan tone. And she always dresses elegantly - nothing **too** much, but just enough to turn heads everytime she walks into a room.  
  
  
  
And where Bonnie's the quiet girl, JD is the most reserved of the boys too. And maybe that's why Beca's always been so fond of him. Despite the septum piercing that, apparently, drives most people away, his sweet and caring personality was what made Beca stay. So she tries to help him through anything life puts him through, and he does the same for Beca. But that's just one of his many great attributes. His great taste in music doesn't go unnoticed either and Beca can definitely appreciate the boy's passion and devotion for Fall Out Boy, and how he's always wearing some type of merch from the band is what brings a smile to the brunette's lips everytime she spots him at the back of the classroom in the morning. And he **always** lets her wear his flannels and hoodies, and **God** , Beca adores the boy for it. Loves it even more when she gets a text out of nowhere in the middle of the night, asking if she's okay, and yeah, if she weren't okay then, she's left feeling a lot better after reading his message.  
  
  
  
And last but not least, Nick. Much like Jesse himself, Nick is a total charmer. His spiky brown hair and bright green eyes had Beca developing some sort of weird crush on the boy during their freshman year - long before Beca knew she wasn't that much into guys, of course. But it's funny to think about it and they still joke about the situation now. And Beca goes with it, because how could she not? Nick has that confident smirk always dancing on his lips and that cocky attitude that has the brunette rolling her eyes more regularly than she'd like to admit. But underneath all that? Underneath that smug mask lies, yet, another sensitive and loving boy that Beca adores with all her heart, just like she adores the rest of the group.  
  
  
  
And she's pretty sure she'd be head over heels for each and every one of them if it weren't for Chloe Beale.  
  
  
  
And, of course, Jesse **has** to bring her up.  
  
  
  
  
"What's up with Grumpzilla?", the question's followed by a chuckle and Beca recognises its owner immediately when she glares in Nick's direction and notices the boy throwing her a knowing smirk because, yeah, it's written all over her face - for one reason or the other, she **is** grumpy.  
  
  
  
But that's not news. The reason behind it, however, now that's news.  
  
  
  
"Well, you see-", Jesse starts, but is immediately interrupted.  
  
  
  
"Not a word, Jesse.", Beca is pointing an accusing finger in her best friend's direction, squinting her eyes as she looks up at him from where she's sitting down, squeezed between Bonnie - who's reading some weird book about witches and vampires - and JD - who's looking around the table with curious brown eyes.  
  
  
  
"She-"  
  
  
  
"Jesse, I swear to God."  
  
  
  
"She'scrushingonChloe.", he finishes in a rush and then the brunette's dropping her head to the table with a loud groan, not even making an effort to fight back because she knows it'd be useless either way.  
  
  
  
"Aw, Becs!", she hears Nick's teasing voice coming from behind her as he walks up to her, wrapping one arm over Beca's shoulder while his free hand rubs up and down her back - if she didn't know better, she'd think he was comforting her but _haha_ , that's a good joke. "It's okay, you know? I mean, who **isn't** crushing on Chloe?"  
  
  
  
"Please, stop talking.", she mumbles against the sleeve of her flannel - previously JD's - and finally sits up straight, flipping Jesse off with one hand while she shoves Nick away with the other. "And I am **not** crushing. I don't... do crushing.", but the blush on her cheeks says otherwise.  
  
  
  
And she doesn't do crushing, she really doesn't. Why bother, right? Why care for someone so deeply, get so attached to them to the point where they basically control your emotions, and then have it all go to shit? It'll happen, eventually. Nothing lasts forever, and Beca should know better. She watched her parents' marriage fall apart and there was nothing she could do to help it; hell, there was nothing **they** could do about it, it was out of their reach, they got out of control and everything fell apart. It always does.  
  
  
  
  
So Beca doesn't do crushing.  
  
  
  
  
Or she didn't.  
  
  
  
  
Not until Chloe Beale.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The worst part of the day, though? It's going back home.  
  
  
  
She knows exactly what's going to happen, and she's not sure if that's good - because she's got so used to this type of shit at home, that she knows exactly how to deal with it - or if that's bad - because of the ridiculous amount of times this has happened before, Beca now knows exactly what to expect.  
  
  
  
  
She's going to step into the front yard and hear her mother complain about something - anything at all, but she **needs** to complain about something. And once she opens the front door, the voices will start getting louder and Beca's going to excuse herself upstairs. She's going to throw her backpack onto her bed, and make her way inside the bathroom where she's going to prepare herself a nice bath. She'll spend about an hour there, listening to music and talking in the group chat - mainly listen to Jesse ranting about their dealer bailing on them **again** , Bonnie whining about how the local book store closed early today, JD complaining about how he can't find his tablet's stylus, and Nick drooling over some cheerleader **or** teasing Beca about we-know-who.  
  
  
  
And Beca?  
  
  
  
She's just going to listen to them and give her best advice. She's done going to them everytime her parents are fighting, which is like, all the time. And she absolutely hates bothering others with her problems, even when they say that no, it's not a bother, and they just want to help her and they want to see Beca happy. But at some point they have to get tired of her shit at home, right?  
  
  
  
But today something's changed...  
  
  
  
  
She notices it when she's just a few feet away from her house, where she notices her dad standing in the sidewalk; multiple bags scattered all around him as if he's waiting for something. As if he's waiting for something to take him away. Like he's about to leave and never come back.  
  
  
  
Oh no...  
  
  
  
And the thought makes Beca's heart beat in a way it has never beat before, like it wants to jump right out of her chest. And before she knows it, she's running. She's running but she's not really in control of her body. It's like instinct. She knows she needs to do something, but nothing has ever prepared her for **this**.  
  
  
  
**This** isn't something she was expecting. She's not prepared for **this**.  
  
  
  
  
"Dad?!", she manages to call out between her trying to catch her breath, and trying to figure out what's happening right now. Like, why is her dad outside with these many bags around him. Why is her mother still shouting inside, things Beca can't catch completely, just little bits like 'I'm done!', or 'It's about time.'. Why can she spot a defocused cab in the distance, but eventually becoming clearer as it approches the house.  
  
  
  
"Bec, I...", her dad speaks up when she finally reaches him, panting heavily while she reaches for his sleeve and tugging at it like she's begging for him to stay. And his voice sounds distant, broken. Like he might start crying in the blink of an eye, and the sound alone breaks Beca's own heart. "I'll call you later, yeah?"  
  
  
  
  
And the cab finally pulls up right in front of them.  
  
  
  
And Beca doesn't know what to do with her life.  
  
  
  
  
"I need to go now, but I'll call you as soon as possible.", her dad crouches slightly, just enough to be able to lock at his daughter in the eye, and fuck, he looks so sad, and Beca feels like she might start crying any second now, and she really fucking can't, she promised herself no matter what, that she wouldn't cry anymore. "I love you.", and she knows he does.  
  
  
  
  
But she can't say it back, she doesn't know how to react.  
  
  
  
She doesn't know what to do when her dad is piling up the trunk with his bags. She doesn't know how to feel or how to act when everything feels like it's going by in slow motion. She suddenly doesn't know how to move when her dad is already inside the car, waving sadly in her direction. She doesn't know what to do, and honestly, she's not sure if she wants to. She feels like she might break any moment now.  
  
  
  
And everyone who knows Beca, knows she's an awfully temperamental person. And that's how she deals with things.  
  
  
  
And that's how she's going to deal with this.  
  
  
  
Her legs move on their own and once she realizes it, she's kicking the front door open, looking around for her mom. And she tries not to cry. She really does, but her eyes are already stinging, and she can already feel a knot forming in the back of her throat and suddenly it's hard to breathe. The house feels so empty. Yes, she fucking hated the constant shouting, but at least she had her mom and dad.  
  
  
  
Now? She feels like she just lost them both. She's feeling such sadness ever since the cab picked her dad up and drove away, taking him away from her. But the anger she's currently feeling for her mother's 'betrayal'? That's far more powerful than anything she's ever felt before and she feels like she might actually explode.  
  
  
  
She follows the distant sound of mumbling coming from upstairs and she follows her mother's voice. It leads her to her parent's bedroom. Her mother's bedroom now. Because she's pretty sure her dad's not coming back so soon. Or ever.  
  
  
  
  
"What the fuck, mom? What happened?!", she stops at the doorway, making sure her mom doesn't walk out on her. "Why is dad leaving? Did you kick him out?", and she has so many questions. She wants to ask why did they let their marriage come to this. Why couldn't they just get divorced on good terms. Was any of this her fault.  
  
  
  
"Not now.", was all she got back. Was that all she deserved after witnessing her dad being kicked out? Did she not deserve, at least, an explanation?  
  
  
  
  
If she doesn't deserve an explanation, then she fucking sure as hell won't stay in this house for another minute.  
  
  
  
  
"Fine. Whatever!", she spits out and turns on her heels, starting to make her way down the stairs. She hears footsteps chasing after her followed by a 'Where are you going?', but Beca does her best to ignore it, grabbing her leather jacket as she makes her way to the front door. "I really fucking hate you, you know?!", a bitter laugh escapes her lips as she pushes the front door open. "I'll be back later.", and with that, she's slamming the door shut, hard enough that the windows standing next to it oscillate in their place.  
  
  
  
  
The minute she steps outside, Beca makes her way around the backyard and slips through the hole in the fence. Ahead, the area is filled with trees and bushes of every kind. It's almost impossible to pass through them but Beca has done this plenty of times before. So much, that she's already created her own path through the thick grass. A path which only stops once it reaches a small pond in the distance - just seven minutes away from her current location if she keeps running like this. Like she might die if she ever stops running.  
  
  
  
  
_Fuck_ , she just needs to not exist for a while.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also decided to include some more characters to the story. They're not canon - I'm saving those for something else - but they are based on some of my friends, so shout out to dem weirdos for helping me out with this story.


End file.
